


C'est qui? Et pourquoi?

by JoClbs



Series: One Shot Supercorp Français [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kara is too sweet for her own good, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena can be a big shit if she want, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Married Couple, Sad Lena Luthor, Sweet Kara Danvers, supercorp children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: Kara voit une photo de sa femme apparaitre sur la page de couverture de Catco Magazine et décide de la confronter.(j'en dis pas plus sinon ca casse l'histoire :) )
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Lillian Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor
Series: One Shot Supercorp Français [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	C'est qui? Et pourquoi?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

Kara entre en trombe dans le bureau de Cat Grant. Elle balance le magazine sur le bureau de sa patronne sans pitié. Cat lève son regard et soulève un sourcil, pas du tout impressionnée par le petit jeu de la blonde.

“C’est quoi cette merde Cat!” hurle Kara, elle est sûre que tout le bureau s'intéresse à leur conversation. Mais en y repensant, ils sont déjà tous au courant donc pas besoin de se limiter. Elle n’arrive pas a croire que Cat ait pu autoriser une telle publication.

“C’est exactement ce que ça semble être. Je suis réellement désolé que tu l’apprennes comme ça, mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ce scoop. Surtout que si je ne le faisais pas, un autre magazine l’aurait fait et ça aurait été pire.” explique Cat, elle semble vraiment désolée pour la blonde, ce qui la rendra encore plus enragée.

“Non mais en plus vous y croyez? Non mais j’hallucine! Cette photo est trafiquée, c’est sûr." Kara est persuadée que ce qui était en face d’elle est faux. Ça ne se pouvait pas. Lena ne lui ferait jamais ça.

Cat souffle et pousse son travail sur le côté. “ Kara, je pense qu’il faut que tu ais cette discussion avec ta femme. Je sais que c’est horrible de l’apprendre par la presse mais il vaut mieux le savoir que de vivre dans l’ombre.” 

Kara ne répond pas à cette dernière phrase et sort du bureau comme elle est rentrée. Tous les yeux sont sur elle, et elle commence à perdre son sang froid.

“Putain mais occupez vous de vos affaires!” hurle-t-elle dans l’agence. Les yeux se tournent et elle se dirige vers l’ascenseur. Elle doit voir Lena de suite. Ca ne peut pas attendre. Elle doit avoir confirmation que tout est faux. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle arrive a L-Corp exactement deux minutes plus tard, elle arrive au niveau du bureau de Jess, qui ayant surement vu la publication lui lance un regard désolé. Non mais ils sont tous incroyablement fous, pense Kara. Elle n’attends pas l’autorisation pour rentrer dans le bureau de sa femme. Lena est assise sur son bureau, plongée dans son ordinateur et inconsciente de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de son bureau. Elle est étonnée de voir Kara en relevant ses yeux de son ordinateur. A-t-elle oublié qu’elles devaient se voir? Il lui semble que non. L’attitude fermée et raide de Kara ne fait que l'inquiéter plus. 

“Tout va bien chérie?” demande Lena les sourcils froncés. 

Kara la regarde sans émotions, elle avait été sûre d’elle il y a deux minutes, mais en arrivant ici, elle commence à douter de la non-exactitude des faits.  
“Je ne sais pas, explique moi ça.” dit-elle en lancant une copie du magazine sur le bureau de sa femme.

Quand Lena baisse les yeux et voit une photo d’elle en train d’embrasser une autre femme, une photo clairement recente car elle porte ses bagues au doigt, son visage se décompose. Oh non..pense-t-elle. Lena ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Elle fixe la photo est le gros titre; Lena Luthor-Danvers prise en pleine infidélité.  
Elle ose pas relever son regard vers celui de sa femme et elle sait que ca ne fait que confirmer les doutes de sa femme.

“Dis moi que cette photo est fausse, ou trafiquée!” dit Kara sèchement. Elle ne veut pas croire que l’amour de sa vie, sa femme, la mère de ses enfants ait pu lui faire une telle chose.  
Le manque de réponse et les larmes qui coulent sur les joues de Lena ne font que confirmer la rumeur. Kara n’en revient pas, comment Lena pouvait lui avoir fait ça? Après 15 ans de relation, 10 ans de mariage.  
Elle qui pensait que tout allait bien, elle s’était bien trompé.

“ D’accord, je pense avoir ma réponse.” dit simplement Kara. Sa vision est floue et elle ne peut pas stopper les larmes de couler.  
Elle se sent vide d’émotions, un mécanisme qu’elle a développé après avoir vu Krypton exploser. Elle enfouit ses émotions pour ne pas les affronter. Elle ne veut absolument pas affronter celles-ci. Elle sait que si elle le faisait ça la détruirait. Lena est ou avait été la personne la plus importante de sa vie, ainsi que leurs deux filles. Elle n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait fait ça. Qu'a-t'elle fait pour mériter ça. Et maintenant, non seulement elle doit gerer le faite que sa femme la trompée ou la trompe toujours mais aussi le fait que le monde entier est au courant.  
Lena n’a toujours pas relevé la tête, elle resent beaucoup trop de honte pour voir le visage devastée de sa femme. Elle a tout fichu en l’air. Elle allait tout perdre pour une connerie. 

“ Ne prends pas la peine de rentrer ce soir. Tu n’as qu’à aller chez elle. Je te laisserais la maison demain pour voir les filles, j’irais chez Alex.” explique Kara, dans un calme tel qu’il fait encore plus peur à Lena. Elle prefererai si sa femme lui hurlait dessus, la frappait même plutôt que de la voir comme ça.

Kara fait demi-tour et se retrouve adossé à la porte maintenant fermé du bureau de sa trompeuse de femme. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Elle voit Jessica essayer de s’approcher pour lui offrir le confort qu’elle peut avoir besoin mais Kara n’est pas d’humeur à recevoir la pitié des autres à ce moment-là. 

“Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose Madame Luthor-Danvers?” demande gentillement la secrétaire, sachant très bien ce qui venait de se passer dans le bureau de sa patronne.

“ Ne m’appelez plus comme ça s’il vous plaît Jess. Et non, ça ira" dit Kara en se redressant. Elle sourit légèrement à la secrétaire. “ Faite en sorte à ce que Lena sorte de la avant 22 heures s’il vous voulez bien. Je m’en fiche d'où elle va, juste qu’elle reste pas ici cette nuit.” demande la blonde. La secrétaire acquiese et regarde la femme de sa patronne se diriger vers l’ascenseur et partir. Elle ne peut que ressentir de la compassion pour la blonde. Elle ne comprend pas non plus les agissements de Lena. Elle a toujours cru que sa patronne est folle amoureuse de sa femme. Et que sa famille comptait plus que tout. Peut être que Lena a finalement un très très bon masque, elle a réussi à le cacher à sa femme et sa ecrétaire qu’elle voit plus de 8 heures par jours.  
Jessica décide quand même d’aller voir Lena, au cas où. Elle toque à la porte et attend le "entrez" de sa patronne avant de faire de même.  
En rentrant, elle voit sa patronne dans son canapé, les yeux rouges et un ver à la main, sûrement pas son premier et loin d’être son dernier.

“Je viens de voir Kara partir, je voulais juste vérifier si tout allait bien.” Jess sait que la question est stupide mais elle la pose toujours par politesse. Lena lâche un rire à moitié pleuré. 

“Non, ça ne va pas du tout. J’imagine que vous savez pourquoi. Mais j’ai mis ça sur moi même...je mérite ce qui se passe.” 

Jessica ne peut pas répondre à ça. Elle ne peut pas dire à sa patronne qu’elle est d’accord, qu’elle le mérite. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que tu dis à ton employeur. Donc elle offre juste son aide.

“Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous savez ou me trouver.” dit Jessica et sort du bureau. Elle fera en sorte à ce que Lena soit partie pour 22 heures, mais ne fera absolument attention à où elle ira. Elle ne veut pas se retrouver mêlée là- dedans. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena ne travaille pas de l'après-midi. Elle n’arrive pas a se concentrer sur autre chose que sa femme. Est-ce toujours sa femme? Après ce que vient d’apprendre Kara, elle ne serait pas étonnée de trouver une lettre avec les papiers du divorce dans les jours a suivre. Elle n’arrive pas à comprendre comment la photo a pu atterrir dans la presse. Elle avait fait attention, sa femme est Supergirl pour l’maour de dieu. Si elle a reussi a le cacher a sa femme qui a litteralement une vision à rayon X et une super ouie, elle ne comprend pas comment la presse a recuperer cette photo.  
De toute façon elle sait très bien que Kara aurait fini par le savoir mais elle espérait que ça prendrait plus de temps et surtout pas de cette façon.  
Quand Jessica l’appelle à 21h30 pour lui dire de quitter le bureau avant 22 heures sans explication, elle le fait, et va dans le premier hôtel qu’elle trouve pour y passer la nuit. Elle vient de perdre Kara mais également sûrement ses filles. Elles lui manquent déjà énormément et ça ne fait que 16 heures qu’elle ne les a pas vues. Comment vont- elles prendre la nouvelle? Peut-être qu’elles la détesteront, comme Kara.  
Elle arrive déja pas à imaginer sa vie sans sa femme, mais alors sans ses filles c’était juste impossible. Kara ne va pas lui enlever ses filles n’est ce pas?  
Lena est épuisée et va se coucher le cœur lourd et avec une culpabilité qui la ronge.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara évite tous les appels qu’elle a reçus de la journée. Elle voit que plusieurs sont d’Alex, un de sa mère et même un de la mère de Lena. Evidement aucun de sa femme.  
Elle récupère ses filles à l’école, Lorelei a 12 ans alors que sa sœur Lily n’a que 10 ans. Kara ne veut pas affronter les questions de ses filles sur le pourquoi Lena n’est pas à la maison ce soir, alors leur dit que Lena est à Hong Kong pour le travail. Elle sait que c’est qu’un court moment avant de devoir tout expliquer. Mais encore qu’allait-t-elle expliquer, elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle veut faire. Lena est la femme qu’elle aime depuis 15 ans, c’est la mère de ses filles. Comment peut-elle tout arrêter d’un coup comme si rien n’avait compté. Mais en même temps, l’adulthère de sa femme est comme enfoncer une larme de kryptonnite dans son coeur. Elle doit lui parler mais ça attendra demain.  
Elle couche ses filles, qui avaient bien accepté l'excuse pour l’absence de leur mère.  
Elle ne trouve pas le sommeil pendant plusieurs heures, elle n’a pas dormi seule depuis maintenant quelques années. Évidemment, quand Lena était en voyage pour le travail, elles ne dormaient pas ensemble mais les raisons étaient tout autres.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena se réveille dans sa chambre d'hôtel seule. Elle réalise à peine tout ce qui c’est passé la veille. Elle se trouve ici, seule, loin de sa famille, sa femme qui ne veut pas lui parler. Elle a besoin de voir Lorelei et Lily. Elle doit passer chez elle de toute façon pour se changer, elle ne peut pas aller au bureau avec les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Elle est sûre que lorsqu’elle arrivera au bureau, il y aura une troupe de journalistes à l’entrée donc elle ne veut pas encore plus s’afficher.  
Kara lui avait dit qu’elle lui laisserait les filles aujourd'hui, donc elle peut passer ce matin non?

Elle appelle son chauffeur pour qu’il la dépose chez elle. Son chauffeur ne dit rien de tout le trajet, alors qu’il avait l’habitude de lui demander si ça allait, comment allaient les filles et Kara. Elle se doute bien des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne reçoit pas de questions aujourd'hui.

En arrivant devant chez elle, elle prend une grande inspiration et ouvre la porte. Elle ne va pas non plus toquer. Après tout c’est aussi sa maison. Il est 7h, alors les filles doivent toujours être là. Elle pose son sac à l’entrée et enlève ses chaussures. Elle sait que Kara sait qu’elle est là. Elle l’a sûrement entendu. Elle décide d’aller dans la cuisine d’abord, espérant voir les filles. Elle tombe devant une scène qui la fait sourire, ses deux filles, et l’amour de sa vie mangeant leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. A cet instant c’est comme si toutes les actions d’hier n’ont pas eu lieu. Mais quand Kara tourne la tête vers elle, elle descend directement de son nuage face au regard noir de sa femme. Les deux filles remarquent alors l’arrivée de leur mère et courent vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. Lena profite de quelques instants de ses filles, Kara la laissant prendre quelques minutes.  
Les filles vont après préparer leurs affaires pour aller à l'école.  
Kara fait toujours comme si Lena n’était pas dans la pièce avec elle.

“Je suis venue chercher de quoi me changer et passer dire bonjour aux filles.” dit Lena, essayant de ne pas frustrer sa femme encore plus.

Kara hume pour montrer qu’elle a entendu ce que Lena a dit. Voyant que sa femme ne souhaite pas parler, Lena va se changer dans leur chambre. En entrant, elle remarque deux valises ouvertes et pleines de vêtements, ouvertes sur le sol. Elle voit surtout que les vêtements sont les siens. C’est donc ça, Kara la dégage. Elle s’y attendait. Elle espérait pourtant pouvoir régler … elle ne sait même pas comment le qualifier. Mais voyant ses vêtements dans des valises, elle comprend que c’était fini. Elle s’écroule au sol et pleure toutes les larmes qui lui restent. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps passé avant qu’une petite voix la fasse sursauter. Lily était à l’entrée du dressing.

“Pourquoi tu pleures maman?” demande Lily tristement.

Lena ne sait pas quoi répondre à sa cadette. Comment expliquer à sa fille qu’elle devait quitter la maison...Lena attrape sa fille dans ses bras et lui explique que tout va bien, et qu’elle va bien. Elle sait pertinemment que tout est faux. Rien de va. 

Lena décide de laisser les valises ici, vu qu’elle est censée passer la nuit ici. Elle retourne dans la cuisine, Kara est en train de laver les bols. Elle releve les yeux et tombe dans ceux de sa femme. Rouge après avoir pleuré. Elle avait tout entendu, entre les pleurs de sa femme et l’inquietude de sa fille. Lena avait, en la trompant, brisé leur famille. Et elle n’arrive toujours pas à se résoudre à lui parler.

“Kara” dit timidement Lena, pas sûre que la blonde veuille bien lui adresser la parole.

“Quoi?” lâche Kara en se remettant à sa tâche précédente.

“Est ce que..on pourrait discuter quand tu as un moment?” Lena est hésitante, elle a peur d’abuser en demandant à la blonde de bien vouloir lui parler.  
Kara se plonge dans ses pensées pendant un instant, et décide d’accorder cette faveur à Lena pour le bien être de leurs filles. Elles ne méritent pas tout cela, et elles devaient sortir avec une solution de la merde que Lena a créée, avant que ça n’affecte leurs filles.

“D’accord, ce soir, après le dîner. On dînera avec les filles ici.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena passe une des pires journée de toute sa vie. Elle s’est faite attaquée par les journalistes en arrivant au bureau. Elle sentait les regards des employés et même ceux de Jessica. L’article affecte beaucoup sa réputation et les ventes chutent. Elle a reçu un appel de sa mère qui n’a fait que la rendre encore plus mal.

Lena voit que sa mère essaye encore de l’appeler. Elle sait qu’elle devra un jour lui répondre, autant crever l'abcès maintenant, et alors elle appuie sur Accepter.

“Lena, enfin tu daigne me répondre!" dit rapidement Liliane.  
“Désolé, j’ai eu pas mal de trucs ces temps-ci” répond Lena en soufflant. Elle sait que sa mère a vu l’article comme tout National City, voir les Etats-Unis.

“Lena, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi cet article est sorti?" demande gentillement sa mère ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Lena aime sa mère mais n’a pas réellement envie de lui expliquer mais encore elle sait mieux que de lui mentir. 

“Parce que c’est vrai.” Et voilà, c’est fait. Elle l’a dit, tout haut. Elle a dit avoir tromper sa femme.  
“Oh, Lena...comment vont les filles?” Liliane ne veut pas poser de questions à sa fille sachant qu’elle ne le voudrait pas à sa place.

“Je sais pas vraiment, elles savent rien, et je les ai presque pas vu. Je ne suis plus vraiment la bienvenue.” Lena essaye de rien dévoiler. Elle laisse Liliane basculer alors la discution sur les affaires plutot que sur sa relation avec sa femme.

Kara n’a pas essayé de la joindre de la journée. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu’elle n’a pas reçu les centaines de messages ou images ridicules de sa femme lui envoie. Ou juste un emoji coeur ou un je t’aime. Elle sait qu’elle ne le mérite plus mais qu’est ce que ça la peine et lui manque.  
Elle décide de quitter tôt le boulot pour pouvoir préparer le dîner, elle ne veut pas commander à emporter et elle ne laisse jamais Kara faire autre chose que le petit déjeuner, sinon les filles pourraient mourir d’intoxication alimentaire.

Elle arrive chez elle vers 17 heures, elle sait que personne ne sera là. Les filles sont récupérées à 18 heures à l’école car ni Kara ni elle ne finissent généralement avant cette heure la. Elle veut faire quelque chose de spécial pour sa famille, une façon de s’excuser.  
Elle prépare alors une lasagne de légumes pour Lily et elle et une lasagne normale pour Lorelei et Kara, sachant qu’elles n’aiment pas les légumes. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir récupéré ses filles à l'école, Kara va chez elle. Elle sait que Lena y est déjà car elle peut entendre son battement cardiaque à travers la ville. Elle ne sait pas vraiment à quoi s’attendre de ce repas et encore moins de la discussion qu’elles auraient après. Elle ne sait pas si elle est capable de pardonner Lena, mais elle se doit à elle-même de savoir les raisons.  
Elles arrivent, les filles courent directement jouer dans leurs chambres après avoir fait un câlin à Lena. Kara voir alors que Lena avait tout préparé, le repas fait, la table mise, et même la maison nickel. Elle devait être là depuis un bon moment. Lena fait des efforts, mais ça ne pardonne en rien ce qu’elle lui a fait.  
Elles ne s'adressent pas la parole avant le repas. Pendant celui-ci, ce sont principalement les filles qui tiennent la discussion, racontant leur journée à l’école. Lorelei avait remarqué que ses mamans ne se comportaient pas de façon habituelle depuis ce matin mais ne dit rien. Elle sait que si ça la regardait, alors elles lui diraient.

Lena met les filles au lit vers 20h30 alors que Kara range la table et met la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle. Elle met aussi son costume à laver car après une bataille ce matin, il s'était taché. C’est celui que Lena a fait pour elle, et elle pense sérieusement à mettre son ancien demain, en prenant comme excuse que son nouveau est sale.

Quand Lena redescend dans la cuisine, elle ne sait pas comment aborder Kara. Alors elle va chercher un verre et se sert un verre de vin rouge. Elle demande à Kara si elle en veut un, mais la blonde refuse. Elle va s’installer dans le canapé, attendant que Kara vienne pour parler.  
Kara arrive seulement 5 minutes après et s’installe à l'autre bout du canapé. 

“Tu voulais parler?” dit Kara sans regarder dans la direction de sa femme. Lena voulait pouvoir regarder sa femme dans les yeux quand elle lui expliquerait mais rien que de pouvoir lui parler était formidable.

“Oui, je voulais discuter de la photo, et des conséquences de tout ça..” Lena ne continue pas, pas sure de savoir comment le dire à sa femme. 

“Et donc? Tu vas faire quoi! t’excuser et penser que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement?” lance sèchement mais pas fort à Lena.

“Non, fin si je vais m’excuser évidemment, mais je m’attend pas à ce que tu me pardonnes.” Lena tourne toujours autour du pot.

“ Comment elle s’appelle? et combien de temps ça a duré?” demande finalement Kara, c’est alors ça la vraie question qu’elle se pose.

“ Ça n'a pas d’importance, ça a eu lieu, c’est déjà assez terrible comme ca.”

“PAS D’IMPORTANCE! PUTAIN ! Tu es celle qui se faisait BAISER pendant que je m'occupais de NOS enfants! Et c’est terrible pour TOI? tu te fous de ma gueule là non?” Lena n’a jamais entendu Kara jurer. Elle n’avait pas voulu dire que c’était terrible pour ELLE mais pour ELLES deux.

“Donc maintenant tu vas tout me dire, ou tu dégages maintenant avec tes valises et on se verra plus que pour la garde des filles!” Kara regarde fixement les yeux de sa femme, meme si une larme descend de sa joue, une larme de rage.

“Elle s'appelle Sam. Elle ….je l’ai eu en entretien pour le poste de Directeur Financier de L-Corp il y a 4 mois..” avant que Lena puisse finir Kara va l'interrompre.

“ 4 PUTAIN DE MOIS QUE TU ME TROMPES!” hurle Kara en se levant. Lena se dépêche de rectifier son erreur. 

“Non, je l’ai rencontrée il y a 4 mois, mais je l’ai revue il y a seulement 3 semaines….tu étais à Gotham pour aider Kate et j’étais seule à la maison, les filles étaient chez Lilian. Je suis sortie au bar et je suis tombée sur elle.” Lena ne peut pas retenir les larmes de tomber. Et elle sait que Kara est dans le même état. Kara n’en revient pas d’apprendre que dès qu’elle quitte la ville, sa FEMME coure sous les jupes d’une autre.

“ Est ce que...c’était la première? ou il y en a d’autres?” Kara n’est pas sûre de vraiment vouloir le savoir, mais il le faut.

“ Il n’y en a pas d’autre. Juste Sam.” Lena joue avec son alliance, les yeux la fixant, incapable de regarder sa femme dans les yeux. 

“ Combien de fois? Et où?" demande alors Kara, elle veut tout savoir, ça la détruit mais ça l'aidera sûrement à passer à autre chose.

“Tu veux vraiment le savoir Kara? Je ne veux pas te faire encore plus de mal.” La voix de Lena est tellement faible que si Kara n'était pas kryptonienne elle l’aurait sûrement pas entendu.

“Je dois le savoir."

“ 3 fois, la première nuit ici…” Kara ferme les yeux et couvre sa bouche avec ses mains, retenant ses pleures et son envie de vomir en apprennant que sa femme l’avait tromper dans leurs propre lit. Lena continue malgré tout sachant que Kara voulait savoir. “ , une autre fois chez elle, un matin où tu étais entrainement au DEO avec Alex. Et la dernière fois...à L-Corp, il y a …. seulement 3 jours.” Lena est dans un état quasiment aussi pathétique que Kara a ce stade, elle se donne elle-même envie de vomir.

Kara prend alors quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se calmer, sachant qu’elle était prête à lancer un rayon avec ses yeux si elle les ouvrait.

“Et le plus important….pourquoi?” Kara dit le dernier mot avec une voix tellement brisée que Lena n’est pas sûre de vouloir lui dire. Elle a tellement honte de ce qu’elle a fait. Elle fait souffrir sa femme et toute sa famille tout ca à cause de ses propres démons.

“Kara s’il te plait, me demande pas de te le dire..” elle supplie sa femme, serrant les levres, relevant ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme. La rage n’est plus là, seulement la tristesse, la peine.

“Lena , dit le moi”  
“Kara….”  
“DIS LE MOIS” Kara lança beaucoup trop fort compte tenu que leurs filles dormaient en premier. Alors Lena claque ses paroles à son tour.

“TU N’AS JAMAIS FOUTU EN L’AIR TON PROPRE BONHEUR CAR TU N’AS JAMAIS CONNU CE QUE C'ÉTAIT DANS LE PASSÉ? C’EST TELLEMENT ETRANGER QUE TU N’ARRIVES PAS A VIVRE AVEC! ET LE FAIT QUE TU SOIS TELLEMENT FOUTUE? non Kara, tu ne sais pas. Mais moi, je ne sais pas ce que c’est que le bonheur. La première fois que je l’ai rencontré c’était il y a 16 ans, quand je T’AI rencontré TOI! Et par tout un miracle j’y ai goûté pendant si longtemps. Mais il sait pa comment vivre avec...alors je suis tellement conne et stupide et tout les mots dénigrant possible, que j’ai foutu en l’air tout ressemblance au bonheur CAR IL ME TERRFIE!” Lena finit en sanglots à la fin. Elle n’arrive pas à se supporter, elle se déteste. Pour avoir foirer tout ce qu’elle fait. Elle a fichu en l’air son mariage, sa famille, sa réputation, et surement ses relations avec ses amis et sa mère.

Kara voit alors le point de vue de Lena. Elle n’avait aucunes idees que sa femme resentait tout ca depuis des années. Lena est terrifiée par le bonheur? Comment ça peut même être une chose? Puis Kara se souvient. Cathy Kieran. Sa mère biologique, le seul moment où Lena était réellement heureuse, avant que tu partes en fumé. Est ce que ca femme avait saboté leurs bonheur car elle avait peur qu’il s’arrete de facon pire que si elle était infidele? Elle doit poser la question à sa femme. La voir effondrée comme ça devant elle, lui fait réaliser que Lena souffre tout autant qu’elle, voire même plus. 

“Lena…” elle attrape la main de sa femme, qui s’arrete de pleurer instantannement face au contact. Elle ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Elle pensait que Kara la détestait encore plus après cette admission.

“Lena...as tu..inconsciemment ou consciemment ….n’as-tu trompé car tu as peur que notre bonheur finisse comme celui de ta mère?” Kara essaye d'être la plus douce possible en lui disant ces mots, sachant que le sujet était très délicat. Kara est toujours en colère, contre sa femme de l’avoir trompé, contre Cat d’avoir posté la photo, contre Sam d’avoir coucher avec une femme mariée et contre Lex pour avoir fait souffrir Lena au point de la briser.

Lena s'écroule sur Kara, n’arrivant pas à arrêter les pleures. Elle sait qu’elle ne merite pas que sa femme la récnforte mais elle a besoin d’elle plus que tout à cet instant. Kara essaye de mettre sa colère de côté maintenant qu’elle connaissait la raison de la tromperie de sa femme. Elle n’avait pas voulu faire de mal à Kara, mais elle avait tellement peur que tout tourne mal , qu’elle fit en sorte que ça se passe. Kara ne pense pas que cette raison justifie la tromperie, mais la colère s’atténue malgré tout. 

“Lena...est ce que...est ce que ca ta plue d’être avec elle?” Elle doit savoir si Lena la fait aussi pour le sexe, pour être avec quelqu’un d’autre que sa femme. Elle veut savoir si Lena a aimé ça.

“n..non..c’était horrible Kara” Lena répond entre deux reniflement, essayant de calmer ses pleurs et en se redressant. “ je-je détestais qu’elle me touche, que quelqu’un d’autre que toi me touche. Une partie de moi était dégoutée, et une autre partie avait tellement peur qu’elle laissa tout se passer… je suis tellement désolée, j’ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, je me déteste et...et je mérite que tu me quittes et me déteste aussi...je t’aime tellement Kara, mais je comprends. J’ai fait une chose terrible que je ne me pardonnerais jamais….” Lena joue avec son alliance pendant qu’elle dit tout ça à sa femme, et a la fin du discour, elle tire dessus pour la retirer. Kara sent son coeur se serrer à la vue de sa femme retirer son alliance, il y a 2 heures, on lui aurait dit que Lena lui laisser la porte ouverte pour parti, elle aurait dit qu’elle la prenait avec plaisir. Mais maintenant, voyant sa femme si brisée et connaissant les raisons de tout ca, elle ne veut absolument pas voir sa femme retirer son alliance. 

Alors Kara attrape le poignet de Lena. “Non, Lena, ne fait pas ça”  
Lena fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le changement d’avis de Kara. “Mais..”

“Tu as fait une erreur, 3 erreurs. Que tu regrettes, et dont tu n’as pas réellement voulu l'exécution. La partie de toi qui est terrifié à pris le dessus. Et même si...je souffre énormément, je sais que toi aussi. Je t’aime, tu es l’amour de ma vie et la mère de mes deux incroyables filles. Et je ne peux pas te pardonner, mais je peux essayer, et on peut aller de l’avant. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux t’aider, à accepter que le bonheur est bon, et qu’il n’a pas à mal finir. El Mayahra Lena. Comme je l’ai dit dans mes voeux, pour toujours.” 

Lena n’arrive pas a croire que Kara voulait rester avec elle, elle n’a peut être pas tout perdu finalement. Elle sait que Kara ne lui pardonnera pas facilement, et que la confiance sera dure à re-bâtir. Mais elle est prete a tout pour sa femme et ses filles. Elle commence à pleurer mais de bonheur cette fois-ci. 

“Merci Kara, juste merci de me donner une autre chance. Je t’aime” Elle a les yeux fixés dans ceux de sa femme, toujours pleins de larmes. Kara ne supporte pas de voir sa femme dans cet état, et meme si elle sait qu’elle devrait être dévasté, elle sait au fond d’elle que Lena se sent encore plus mal qu’elle. Et que Lena ne se pardonnerait JAMAIS, alors que Kara lui pardonnerait, c’est sûr, elle ne sait. Lena est sa kryptonite plus que la kryptonite elle-même. L’amour de sa vie, elle est prête à surmonter toutes les épreuves, et celle-ci est un ÉNORME épreuve, qu’elle sait pouvoir traverser à deux. 

“Je t’aime aussi ” dit Kara. Elle se rapproche et prend sa femme dans ses bras. Lena la serre du plus fort qu’elle peut. Quand Kara se recule, elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme, rien de très long ou passionné, juste un chaste baiser qui laisse à Lena l’espoir de se racheter et d’avancer sur ses problemes émotionnels , il est surement temps pour elle d’aller voir un psy, et peut être quelques séances de térapies de couple aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvel OS, j'espere qu'il vous a plu, J'ai eu l'idee en regardant SPOILER GREYS ANATOMY SAISON 17 la dispute entre Teddy et Owen, et voila le resultat.  
> J'adore Lena mais c'est le genre de chose que je pense elle pourrait faire. Si vous aimez cette histoire, je peux eventuellement faire une suite. Dites moi tout en commentaire. 
> 
> Oubliez pas d'aller voir mes autres histoires: Illusion et Woke the Fuck Up :)


End file.
